


magic in hidden places

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Saving Face (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Established Relationship, F/F, Food, Ice Skating, Magical Realism, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kisses in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Everyone has a small, often trivial magic power; revealing it to your lover is a big step.Basically, Wil and Viv being adorable.





	magic in hidden places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeBibish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeBibish/gifts).



> A treat for LeBibesh.
> 
> Hope you like!
> 
> For your cool prompts of:  
> What comes next? Learning to live together. The joys and challenges of everyday life.  
> Magic realism; magic just fills me with joy. I’m thinking, for example, of some of the Tumblr strings of thought where everyone has a small magic like the ability to always find your keys or knowing the weather without looking outside

“It’s nice to be able to make dinner together,” Viv said, “You work so much.”

“We both work so much,” Wil reminded her.

Viv smiled. “Do you want to do the dumplings or the vegetables?”

“Vegetables,” Wil said quickly.

“Okay.”

Wil paused, then said, “No. I’ll do the dumplings.”

Viv raised an eyebrow, not sure what the big deal was. But she nodded.

Wil took a clump of dough, grabbed some meat mixture, and squeezed her fist.

“What are you doing?” Viv said.

Wil opened her fist, but instead of a sloppy mess, she saw a perfectly formed dumpling.

“How did you do that?”

“It’s my power. No matter what I do, the dumplings turn out perfect,” Wil said.

“That’s a great power!” 

“It’s silly,” Wil said, but smiling, clearly happy that Viv was a little impressed. Tradition dictated that when you were ready to reveal your power to someone, you showed them rather than simply tell them about it. As a result, it wasn’t always easy to predict how someone would react.

“I’m with someone who has a scrumptious magical power. And a practical one too – my father will be so pleased with your pragmatism,” Viv teased.

“Fine, fine. I’m good at making dumplings.”

“Perfect at making dumplings.”

“Yes. Perfect. That’s my thing.”

A pause hung in the air.

“I’m willing to show you mine. It’s not that I don’t trust you,” Viv said.

“It’s okay – there’s no pressure. Just because I showed you, you shouldn’t feel rushed,” Wil said.

“It’s not that. It’s just, it has to be outdoors.”

“Okay,” Wil said.

“And it has to be outside the city. Way outside. With nobody around for miles.”

“Oh. Okay.” 

“I’m not ashamed of it. It’s just… private.”

“No problem. Whenever you want.”

“But thanks. For sharing your power with me.” Viv gave her a smile. 

Wil leaned in for a kiss. “I told you I could learn to share,” she said with a smile.

\--  
_Four months later_  


Viv slowly laced up her ice skates. They were Vermont at a tiny remote lake in the middle of January, far from any tourists or residents. It had taken a while for them to get the same weekend off.

“Okay,” Viv said, almost reluctantly, “Just stand back a little until it works, okay?”

“Okay…” Wil said, a little nervously. She sort of wished that they could break one more tradition and Viv could give her a heads up about Viv’s power – all the mystery was making her a little on edge.

Viv started skating then, not the graceful turns and leaps Wil for some reason expected, but swift laps around the lake, faster and faster. Wil could see the concentration on Viv’s face as she strode, each powerful step of her dancer’s body giving her a little more speed.

Then Wil felt something on her nose, just a trace of sharp cold. 

A snowflake.

Wil looked up, saw millions of snowflakes floating down, shimmering like silver in the winter night sky. 

“Holy shit, Viv! You can make it snow!” Wil said, laughing as she held her hands up. 

Viv came to a stop in front of her, out of breath. “It’s a parlor trick, basically,” she said with a shrug.”

“Bullshit. You can change the weather. That is _amazing_ , Viv.”

“It’s only when I go really fast. Skates or bicycle or running really hard – cars and planes don’t work for some reason. But I can do rain, wind, snow, hail. When I was younger I would use my power to get out of performances I wasn’t ready for, but I try to be a little more responsible now.”

“Now you use it for important things like giving your girlfriend a snowy winter paradise.”

“Yes. Important things like that.”

“I’m so glad you showed me.”

“I’m glad you know,” Viv said, suddenly a bit shy.

Wil leaned in, kissed her, long and slow, sweet warmth in the cold air. Their breaths whorled up in shiny white wisps when they parted. 

“Viv?”

“Yes?”

“You know I’m going to ask you to cause a hailstorm if I’m not ready for boards, right?”

“Don’t worry – you know I’ll always rescue you.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] magic in hidden places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254165) by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies)




End file.
